dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reshiram (3.5e Monster)
Summary::This cloud-white dragon crackles with awesome power. Its tail glows a vivid red, surging with fiery power. It roars, and the area is engulfed in flame. The legendary Unovan dragon of truth, the White Yin. Reshiram was once half of a single dragon, but split apart when its two human allies - the founders of the Unova region - began to squabble over how the new nation should be run. Reshiram allied itself with the older brother, who believed in the importance of truth. The battle between Reshiram and its counterpart, Zekrom, dragon of ideals, ravaged the Unova region, and both dragons were sealed into slumber after it was over. However, the dragons have recently been awakened, and now await new heroes to ally themselves with... Combat Reshiram fights primarily with special attacks, namely its searing-hot flames. It's no slouch in melee combat, but it's at its strongest when using its spell-like abilities and special attacks. Its signature ''Blue Flare'' and ''Fusion Flare'' attacks can bring virtually any foe to its knees in a matter of seconds. Woe be to those who rely on deceit, for they will surely invite Reshiram's wrath. Reshiram tends to focus its offensive efforts upon characters and creatures who disregard all notions of honor and refuse to fight fair; as the dragon of truth, it takes a very dim view of thieves and shysters. Stabbing people in the back, deceiving others for one's own gain, or betraying one's allies outright enrages it. The side effects of being hit by Reshiram's melee attacks can be negated with a successful DC 42 Fortitude save (the save DC is Strength-based). The save DCs for all of Reshiram's abilities, save for its spell-like abilities, are equal to 10 + 1/2 of Reshiram's HD (16) + key ability modifier, with a +3 bonus due to Special Force. (The DCs for spell-like abilities are calculated as if they were spells.) (Ex): Reshiram's natural weapons are treated as though they had the ''flaming burst'' property. (Ex): Reshiram is highly skilled with its natural weapons, and its attacks never feel stiff or awkward. Its natural weapons are treated like they were manufactured weapons for the purpose of applying its Strength bonus to damage (its claws and wings are treated as light weapons, its bite is treated as a one-handed weapon, and its tail is treated as a two-handed weapon). Reshiram is still not able to get extra attacks by courtesy of its base attack bonus, instead using all of its natural weapons in its full attack like any other creature would. (Su): As a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, Reshiram may build up fire power in its tail and explosively release it, generating a 60-foot hemisphere of searing flames with itself at the epicenter. (The range is effectively twice that of Bolt Strike, as Reshiram itself takes up 20 feet of space. Blue Flare's range is always twice Reshiram's melee reach.) These flames do 6d12+70 fire damage, plus an additional 2d12 fire damage for each Hit Die Reshiram possesses, to all creatures caught in the area, allowing a Reflex save for half damage. (The static extra damage is equal to 5×Reshiram's Charisma bonus.) Creatures who fail their Reflex saves must immediately make a Fortitude save or else catch on fire for 7 rounds and gain two negative levels (one of these negative levels goes away when the fire goes out, but the other will remain for 24 hours and can result in actual level loss; if the creature is set on fire by Blue Flare again before the fire from the first use goes out, only one negative level will go away when the fire goes out, and all the others will remain for 24 hours). Creatures that fail the Fortitude save must then make a Will save or else take 4d6 points of Charisma damage and 1d6 points of Charisma drain, take a permanent -5 penalty to Bluff, Disguise, Hide, Forgery, Move Silently, Sleight of Hand, and Use Magic Device checks (as well as any other checks that involve being dishonest), and lose the ability to sneak attack and cast illusion spells for 24 hours (the penalty on skill checks and duration of sneak attack and illusion spell loss can stack with themselves and accumulate if a creature is hit with multiple Blue Flares). The save DC for all of these effects is 49 (Charisma-based), and the duration of the fire (in rounds) is half Reshiram's Charisma modifier (rounded down). The skill penalties and inability to sneak attack or cast illusions can be cured with ''remove curse'' if its caster succeeds on a DC 50 caster level check. Reshiram can use Blue Flare five times per day. Unlike Zekrom's ''Bolt Strike'', Reshiram's Blue Flare can be interrupted by attacks of opportunity, readied actions, immediate actions, continuous damage, or anything else that would distract it during its action, which can force Reshiram to make a Concentration check just as if it was casting a spell. (Blue Flare is considered an epic spell for this purpose, meaning that the Concentration DC is increased by 10.) If the Concentration check fails, Blue Flare fails, and that use of the ability is wasted. (Su): As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, Reshiram may build up fire power in its tail and launch a 60-foot-long, 5-foot-wide, 5-foot-high line of fire that does 4d12+56 fire damage plus 1d12 fire damage for every Hit Die Reshiram possesses to anyone unfortunate enough to be in the way. (The static damage is equal to 4× Reshiram's Charisma bonus.) Victims are allowed a Reflex save for half damage (save DC is 49, Charisma-based). (Fusion Flare works in a very similar fashion to a breath weapon, but is not considered to actually be one. Therefore, it is unaffected by effects that interact with breath weapons; it is not eligible to be enhanced by Reshiram's Deep Breath feat, effects that prevent the usage of breath weapons don't prevent Reshiram from using Fusion Flare, etc.) This attack's damage is doubled if any other creature has used ''Fusion Bolt'' within 90 feet of Reshiram during the current round. Reshiram can use Fusion Flare once every 3 rounds. Unlike Zekrom's ''Fusion Bolt'', Reshiram's Fusion Flare can be interrupted by attacks of opportunity, readied actions, immediate actions, continuous damage, or anything else that would distract it during its action, which can force Reshiram to make a Concentration check just as if it was casting a spell. (Fusion Flare is considered an 8th-level spell for this purpose, meaning that the Concentration DC is increased by 8.) If the Concentration check fails, Fusion Flare fails, and that use of the ability is wasted. (Su): Reshiram's breath weapon is a 75-foot-long cone of fire, 10 feet wide and 10 feet tall at its starting point, which deals 6d8+2d12 points of fire damage, Reflex save for half (DC 44, Constitution-based). After using its breath weapon, Reshiram is unable to use it again for 1d4 rounds. (Su): As a dragon, Reshiram is capable of entering a truly terrifying rage. This Outrage lasts for three rounds. During the Outrage, Reshiram increases the save DC of all of its abilities by +5 and gains a +3 bonus to its attack rolls. Additionally, any damage it delivers (physical, spell-like, or otherwise) is increased by 1d8 per two hit dice. Entering an Outrage is a swift action. It cannot be cut short. When the Outrage ends, Reshiram becomes fatigued and confused for one minute. (Su): At will, Reshiram may use a standard action to launch a ranged touch attack with a range increment of 100 feet that does 6d12+14 points of damage. This is a Dragon effect. The damage is enhanced by Special Force and Reshiram's Charisma modifier, and Special Force adds +3 to the attack roll instead of the DC (as Dragon Pulse doesn't have a save DC). (Su): When making a charge attack, Reshiram can choose to add 5d12 fire damage to the attack. If it does, it suffers 3d6 backlash damage if the attack connects. This ability is a physical attack, and therefore is not affected by Special Force. Backlash damage cannot be resisted by any means, and a creature killed by it loses 1 extra level/Hit Die if and when it is brought back to life. : Useable at will: burning hands, fireball, flamewind spikes, flame strike, combustSpell Compendium, firebrandSpell Compendium, earth reaverSpell Compendium, scorching ray, orb of fireSpell Compendium, energy vortexSpell Compendium (fire only). Usable 8 times/day: fire storm, delayed blast fireball, rebukeSpell Compendium, zone of revelationSpell Compendium, meteor swarm, triple jump, blossoms of fire (10 rods). Usable 4 times/day: emerald flame fistSpell Compendium (not affected by Special Force), abolishing flames, merton, nine acre fire, superexplosion. Usable 2 times/day: zone of truth (empowered), rain of fire (has a 60% chance per round of doing an additional 1 point of fire damage on a failed save because of Special Force, does not harm inanimate plants and natural terrain unless Reshiram desires it to happen), flames of truth'". Save DCs are Charisma-based. Reshiram casts its spell-like abilities with a caster level equal to its HD (33, in this case). ' (Ex):' Reshiram's attacks have a knack for bypassing all but the most well-entrenched of immunities and defenses. Its fire attacks, melee, special, and spell-like alike, bypass the first 50 points of the target's fire resistance (treating fire immunity as fire resistance equal to 5×the target's HD). In addition, Reshiram ignores the target's fire absorption (treating it as if it was fire immunity) and half of its fire hindrance, and its natural weapons are treated as epic, adamantine, silver, and cold iron for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. (Note that this also applies to Reshiram's allies if it uses abilities that can wind up harming its allies, such as ''merton; thus, Reshiram tries to avoid using such abilities when allies are nearby.) Unlike Zekrom, Reshiram has a bad habit of causing collateral damage. Blue Flare, fireball, flame strike, firebrand, earth reaver, energy vortex, delayed blast fireball, fire storm, meteor swarm, triple jump, blossoms of fire, abolishing flames, nine acre fire, merton, superexplosion, and rain of fire will all injure anyone, friend or foe, who gets caught in the blast radius. If it must fight near its allies, Reshiram will try to stick to more precision-based attack strategies such as melee, Fusion Flare, combust, flamewind spikes, and scorching ray. (Ex): Reshiram's special attacks are especially potent. All of its indirect attacks (including Blue Flare, Fusion Flare, its breath weapon, and all of its spell-like abilities except where noted) gain a +3 bonus to their save DCs and do an extra 2d12 points of damage (already reflected in the statistics). (Su): Reshiram's body is perpetually blazing with flame. All who strike it with unarmed attacks or natural weapons take 1d4 points of fire damage. In addition, Reshiram has a +2 deflection bonus to its AC and a +4 deflection bonus to all saving throws (reflected in its statistics block.) (Su): Reshiram is the embodiment of truth - of dedication to justice, of maintaining personal integrity even when it's painful to do so, of completely and utterly destroying deception, trickery, and all who mislead others for their own personal gain. All creatures opposed to Reshiram within 300 feet of it feel its presence rebuking them for fabricating falsehoods and deceiving themselves and others, and therefore take a -5 morale penalty to all die rolls (including but not limited to attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and caster level checks). (Sp): Reshiram is always under the effect of ''true seeing'', caster level equal to its HD (same as its other spell-like abilities). The effect can be dispelled, but Reshiram can just reactivate it on its turn as a free action. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User:Luigifan18 Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20